Professor Price
Professor Price was a pricing game played for a car. Gameplay *Professor Price involved up to five questions. In order to win the car, the contestant had to correctly answer three of the five questions. The centerpiece of Professor Price was an animatronic professor who nodded or shook his head to indicate whether an answer was right or wrong. He also kept score, with right answers on his upward-pointing right hand, and wrong answers on his downward-pointing left hand. If the contestant gives 3 wrong answers, he or she loses. *The first question was a general knowledge question with a numerical answer between zero and nine. After this question, the contestant was shown the last two digits in the price of the car. The second question was whether or not the answer to the first question was one of the first two digits in the car's price. *Question three was another trivia question, and question four, if needed, asked whether the answer was the remaining digit in the price of the car. The fifth question, if needed, was another trivia question. *The revelation or non-revelation of the car's price was inconsequential towards winning the game, and only served as part of the trivia questions. *Along with Clock Game and Hole in One (or Two), Professor Price did not allow for any help or cheering from audience members. History *Professor Price was created by then-Executive Producer Frank Wayne. *After the game was retired, the "Professor Price" puppet made a few appearances throughout the remainder of the sixth season (1977-1978) in prize displays. The prop later found its way into the hands of a collector, who sold it on eBay in the 2000s under the name of "Mr. Wiggles." *At the beginning of the game, "Pomp and Circumstance" played as the professor was introduced. *Professor Price is the only pricing game to ever maintain a perfect win-loss record, not including Double Bullseye - a two-player game which guaranteed a win in each playing. Retirement *Professor Price was retired after only one week and two playings, making it the shortest-lived pricing game in history. The game was retired because it had little to do with The Price Is Right's core concept of pricing items; it was more of a trivia contest, and a contestant's chances of winning or losing depended on general knowledge. *Professor Price was brought back for the Nintendo Wii game version of ''The Price is Right. ''The game begins with a model saying that some VHS recordings of episodes previously believed to be long lost footage were rediscovered, one of them being from 1972, then has the player compete in some of the games in that era, Professor Price being one of them. Gallery Premiere Playing (November 14, 1977, #2561D) professorpricepremiere1.jpg professorpricepremiere2.jpg professorpricepremiere3.jpg professorpricepremiere4.jpg professorpricepremiere5.jpg|First question: How many ounces in a half pint? professorpricepremiere6.jpg|He says 8; and he is correct. professorpricepremiere7.jpg professorpricepremiere8.jpg|These are the last two numbers in the price of the car. professorpricepremiere9.jpg|Second question: Is the 8 one of the first 2 numbers in the price of the car. professorpricepremiere10.jpg|He thinks the 8 is not in the price of the car; unfortunately, he is incorrect. professorpricepremiere11.jpg professorpricepremiere12.jpg|Third question: In baseball, how many runs score in a grand slam home run? professorpricepremiere13.jpg|He says 4; and he is correct. professorpricepremiere14.jpg|Fourth question: Is the 4 the first number in the price of the car? professorpricepremiere15.jpg|He says the 4 is not the first number in the price of the car; unfortunately, he is wrong. professorpricepremiere16.jpg professorpricepremiere17.jpg|Final question: How many face cards are in one suit in a deck of playing cards? professorpricepremiere18.jpg|He says 3; and he wins the car!!! professorpricepremiere19.jpg professorpricepremiere20.jpg professorpricepremiere21.jpg professorpricepremiere22.jpg Statistics YouTube Video A full playing footage of Professor Price Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Quiet on the Set Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:November Pricing Games Category:1970s Retired Pricing Games